


Nowhere Near

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, No shame november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She didn't explain why the rule was look, but don't touch.  Better they think she was a freak in bed than, well, just a freak."





	

This one was actually kind of nice, for a normie. Well, half a normie, what with the story about the psych ward.  Maybe that was why he was half-decent.

She didn't explain why the rule was _look, but don't touch._  Better they think she was a freak in bed than, well, just a freak.  Besides, he'd think she was full of shit.

He was doing his best to make this sexy.  Some guys just pulled it out and went to work.  But no, he was running his other hand up and down that chest of his, or through his hair, talking dirty in the best way.

She wondered where he'd finish--face or tits, it was always one of those two with guys, unless they picked someplace weird.  Even the nice ones were predictable.  Even the ones she wanted to see again, never mind that she'd be in another town, selling off what she'd found to a fence that wished he could be here right now.  Those were her people.  Not guys like this.

She was getting pretty close, and she guessed he could tell, because something drove him over the edge.

As hot pearls landed on her chest, she told herself that this was almost like being touched.

It was nowhere near, of course.  But it was as good as she'd ever get.

 


End file.
